1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for closing a port site. More particularly, the present disclosure provides a closure device inserted into an introducer such that an end effector of the closure device is positioned over a peritoneum within an abdominal wall. The introducer is removed and the closure device remains in position.
2. Background of Related Art
Laparoscopy, which is only one example of minimally invasive surgery (MIS), is a modern surgical technique in which operations in the abdomen are performed through small incisions as compared to larger incisions needed in traditional surgical procedures. Laparoscopy provides a number of advantages versus open procedures that include reduced pain from infection and hemorrhaging and shorter recovery time. The abdomen is usually insufflated, or essentially blown up like a balloon, with carbon dioxide gas (CO2). This elevates the abdominal wall above the internal organs like a dome to create a working and viewing space. CO2 is used because it is common to the human body and can be absorbed by tissue and removed by the respiratory system. It is also non-flammable, which is important because electrosurgical devices are commonly used in laparoscopic procedures.
During typical laparoscopic surgeries to close the muscle fascia layer and the skin layer at the port site, the surgeon typically closes these layers at the port site with sutures. After a typical laparoscopic surgery, the surgeon typically closes the muscle fascia layer and the skin layer at the port site with sutures. However, closing port sites with sutures can be time consuming, tedious, and difficult. Obese and morbidly obese patients can have several to many inches of abdominal wall, making closure of the muscle and skin layers quite difficult. Additionally, there is an increased risk of damaging organs and/or the bowel of the patient with a needle due to limited visibility.
The present disclosure provides a system and method for eliminating the need for suturing the muscle fascia and skin layers and thus a reduced risk for damaging organs and/or the bowel of the patient. Additionally, the present system provides an increased ease of use and reduces closure time required.